intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to the Wayne
|average_rating_range = | }}|previous = El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera|next = OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes}} is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season two. It is the forty-fourth scorecard in series and the seventeenth in season two. In this scorecard, he praised the creative and engaging writing, action scenes, editing, and solid characters, although he criticized the humor. Production Intrancity finished the visual scorecard on August 1, 2017, which was the same day he released the scorecard to DeviantArt, along with his OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Sanjay & Craig, Breadwinners, and Fanboy & Chum Chum scorecards. It took 1.5 hours to catch up with the series, considering how new it was at the time, but when making the scorecard, Intrancity deemed it "a nightmare" due to the wiki being so new that it lacked screenshots for several episodes, making him move on from it and use placeholder text instead with the rating or symbol placed on the episode's title. Because of this, it made him decide to wait for the wiki to release the title cards/screenshots of episodes so that the process doesn't become too elongated where it has him go back to the episode and take a random screenshot of the episode. Three days later, Jaylop97, a friend of Intrancity, solved the scorecard's issue of lacking screenshots by uploading some to the wiki, therefore making Intrancity put the rest of the unuploaded screenshots to his scorecard. For his generosity, Intrancity gave him a special mention in the scorecard and gave him some points. On April 24, 2019, when he got word that all of Season 2 will premiere on Nicktoons in one month, Intrancity got a little heated over this since he got so many premieres to deal with and considering that he didn't have a subscription to Nicktoons and that his TV provider, Spectrum, wasn't able to provide him with new channels, he felt unsure about what to do with the scorecard. After trying to watch the web series episodes, he stopped in Chapter 2, confirming that he had to discontinue the scorecard. He ended up hating the scorecard so much that he didn't want to start over and watch the entire series again since he has completely lost interest in the series plus his rough experiences with the scorecard from him constantly comparing it to Gravity Falls, which was removed when he updated the scorecard for the last time, to the scorecard's underperformance compared to his other scorecards and issues with the screenshots in the past. He also took the show being burned off way too quickly as an excuse to discontinue the scorecard since he was busy with other premieres he cared about including stress from school. Reception Reactions to the scorecard were overall negative. Thanks to Intrancity's negative experiences with the scorecard, it triggered a reaction from his followers, commenting on how the scorecard at first looks awful in comparison to his other scorecards. Thanks to the scorecard getting updated with much of the screenshots available, people were more positive on the scorecard's design. However, there was one person who noted Intrancity constantly comparing the show to Gravity Falls. When Intrancity discontinued the scorecard, it gained little attention, with some people noting that it's the first time he has discontinued a scorecard. In fact, Intrancity even had some thoughts of deleting the scorecard so that he doesn't have to be fed up with the scorecard continuously getting attention including favorites and comments, but he decided to keep it up since leaving a deleted canonized scorecard may not seem right if viewers want to see the scorecard but would question him about the whereabouts of it. When the scorecard was first released, it gained around 3 favorites but eventually grew to more than 20. Trivia * This is the first discontinued canonized scorecard. The first scorecard he discontinued, in general, was his 2010's Cartoons scorecard. Later on, there would be a few more scorecards that would see that fate * This scorecard was released on the same day Intrancity released his OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Sanjay & Craig, ''Breadwinners'', and ''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' scorecards, making August 1, 2017 to be the day when the most amount of scorecards were released * This is the first time when someone directly helped Intrancity with fixing his reviews Category:Scorecards Category:Season 2 scorecards Category:Reviews